


White Happy

by C107



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cynicism, F/M, Insults, POV Akamatsu Kaede, Pre-Game Akamatsu Kaede, Self-Hatred, Unhealthy Relationships, but this isn't fun for anyone involved, kaede is a reserve course student, nagito is an asshole oops, they just want love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 22:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C107/pseuds/C107
Summary: “It’s said that the talent to be loved by everyone in the world is something you’re naturally born with. In that case, then the kind of trash that doesn’t even get picked should just be thrown away without further ado.”“If you’re gonna lie to me that this is such a wonderful world, then make those reasons clear for me.”Reserve Course student, Kaede Akamatsu, meets someone interesting after disguising herself as her sister in order to sneak into the Main Course building.





	White Happy

Sneaking into the Main Course building's music room had been easier than anticipated. With a little bribing from the little sis, as well as some planning for possible scenarios, she was in there in what seemed like no time at all. For one day, she was her twin sister. For one day, she didn’t have to worry about hurting her hands on the splintery piece of shit the Reserve Course teachers called a piano.

Thinking about it left a bitter taste in her mouth, the blatant discrimination she and the other members of her course faced. But it wasn’t like someone of her insignificance could do anything about it, dressed as her twin sister or otherwise. She had accepted that fact a long time ago.

The fact that the Main Course kids didn’t understand how good they had it was laughable. Most of the Reserve Course students worked their asses off trying to accomplish something they should have figured out was impossible by now, and the precious, talented, _ valued _ students of the main course didn’t even have to bother with attending classes. The school was more of a playground for them than anything. 

The different uniforms she and her sister wore were the only ways someone was able to immediately tell them apart when they were put next to one another. And when they were next to one another, it was easy to forget she existed. Which was fine by her, by the way. For people that weren’t talented, the nail that stuck up got hammered down. Being the equivalent of a ghost was easier than being someone who tended to attract the attention of others as soon as they walked into a room. 

It also meant that people were less likely to notice her sister attending her classes in her place and vice versa so she could touch a decent piano for the first time in years. 

The keys were perfectly clean and the wood was perfectly smooth and the piano itself was tuned to perfection. The instrument was disgustingly perfect, to the point where it made _her _ feel disgusting for ever having touched it. But, seeing as a clapping was heard when she finished playing, someone must have enjoyed her performance. Oh, if only they knew. 

More accurately, if only _he _knew. Turning away from the piano, she was met with a boy with cloud-like hair and green eyes and a wide, wide smile.

“A performance befitting the Ultimate Pianist!”

Something about the way he said it made her wonder whether he knew what was going on or not. Glancing to the side, then back to him, she asked, “Who are you again?” because no one her sister had told her about had white fucking hair. She would’ve remembered something like that.

“Ah, right! I know who you are, but you don’t know me, do you?” Still smiling, “I’m Nagito Komaeda, the Ultimate Lucky Student. It’s...a pretty disappointing talent, especially compared to one like yours.”

Was he seriously complaining about his talent?

“...Huh.” She blinked at him, reaching up to play with a lock of hair. “You said you know who I am, right?”

“Ayano Akamatsu,” _ still _ smiling, “the Ultimate Pianist. You play the piano to make others smile. It’s admirable how you’re able to spread so much hope through your music!”

She lowered her hand.

Her sister never told her about any fanboys.

“Ah, it’s...nothing, really.” Experimentally, she added, like her twin would have, “Nice to meet you, Nagito.”

When his already wide smile turned into a grin, she was vaguely reminded of an overexcited puppy. “I can’t understand why it would be nice to meet someone as repulsive as me, but thank you!” Then, he frowned (a refreshing change of expression) and said, “For someone whose goal is to make others smile, your eyes are so...dull.”

This shit again. 

It followed her everywhere, apparently. Even now, while she was pretending to be her sister, _ “Kaede, you should try smiling more!” “I bet you’d stand out more if you were more enthusiastic.” “You don’t have to look so indifferent all the time…” _

Bottling her frustration, she asked, “My eyes? What, you don’t like them?”

Nagito waved his hands defensively. “It’s not that I don’t think they’re, um, very pretty. I just…” His voice was breathy, low in a weird kind of way that forced her to listen with mild interest, “They look so empty.” He took a few steps closer to her, invading her personal space so much she had to lean into the instrument behind her.

“You seem...so hopeless.” He let out a sigh, “But it’s strange. Making others smile, that’s your hope, isn’t it? So, if you have something like that to look forward to, why are you so…”

He trailed off and stepped back.

“Ah, sorry. You must be disgusted, right? Horrified that someone like me was close enough to touch you?”

Correct.

“If it isn’t too much to ask, could we talk more tomorrow? I heard you play the piano in here every day.” He gave a shy smile, shoving his hands into his pockets, and Kaede thought for a moment.

Interacting with him had been exhausting. Pretending to be her sister for the sake of playing a fucking piano had been exhausting. She was surprised she hadn’t gotten sick of playing the piano. She was surprised she hadn’t given up on it already as she did with everything else, especially when she found out that she could never live up to her sister’s talent. She was surprised that, in the midst of all the bullshit hobbies her parents had pushed on her while trying to help (read as: make) her “develop” a talent, she had still managed to find time to play the piano.

And this boy...had liked her performance.

It felt good to be complimented. It felt good to have her hard work acknowledged. Even though he seemed to idolize ultimates, to the point where it was almost creepy, he hadn’t been able to tell that she wasn’t one. She knew it was just the uniform. If it hadn’t been for the uniform, she told herself, he wouldn’t have bothered to talk to her. After all, she wouldn’t have even been able to enter the building. And something told her that, if he idolized ultimates, Nagito probably didn’t care much for talentless people. He was a walking reminder of the world's inequality.

"I won't be here tomorrow, Nagito. I'm sorry. Maybe we can talk again some other time."

It wasn't a lie. _ She _ wouldn't be here tomorrow.

For a split second, she thought she had seen a dejected expression on him, but he was smiling again once she blinked.

"There's no need to apologize. Someone of my standing would probably damage your reputation forever, huh? I wish I could die of self-loathing…"

Was it a sad attempt at trying to manipulate her, or did he really believe what he was saying? It seemed like both if she were to be honest.

"Yeah, uh…" she stood from the piano bench, "I have to go, Nagito. I'll see you around."

And then, she was gone, the day went on, and she thought that would be the end of it. She thought she would never have to speak to Nagito again.

That was before he spoke to her again the next day.

She remembered sitting on the fountain near the Reserve Course building, eating her lunch, when she heard the footsteps of someone coming toward her. At first, she paid them no mind, and it was only when a pair of legs – the brown slacks of a Main Course uniform – entered her field of vision that she decided to look up.

Well, what did you know?

Nagito's smile was chilling. His eyes were like ice and his gaze was cold enough to freeze the entire non-existent room.

"Oh. Hey," Kaede simply said, moving to take another bite of her sandwich when the boy's voice stopped her.

"Kaede Akamatsu, Ayano Akamatsu's older twin."

"That's me, yeah."

"There isn't much to say about her. In the end, she's just your average untalented individual. Put her next to her sister, and you would be able to immediately tell them apart. Her only noteworthy traits, according to her sister, are her cynicism, dull eyes, and overall lack of passion when it comes to most things."

She remained silent.

Nagito's smile remained plastered on his face.

"I did some digging last night, in case you couldn't tell. It was easy to put two and two together. You pretended to be your sister in order to sneak into the main building, right, _ Ayano_?"

Her smile mirrored his.

"I just wanted to play the piano, you know?"

"I get it. It's understandable that an ultimate pianist would– _ Oh__,_ wait."

Kaede stared at him. She had been correct her assumption that he didn't like talentless people, it seemed. Or, maybe he just didn't like liars. The boy looking down on her now was almost completely different from the one she had met in the music room. 

"What do you want, Nagito?"

"I'm just here to remind you of where you belong. The talentless, not to mention ones as hopeless as you, exist only to act as stepping stones for the greater hope that ultimates will bring someday. If I wanted, I could make sure that you were expelled here and now." His smile widened, "If even someone like _ me _ holds power over you, then you must barely be good enough to be considered human."

Kaede closed the lid on her bento box, blinking slowly. "It must be nice to finally see someone whose existence weighs less than yours, huh, Mister 'I Have Luck as a Talent'?" She stood from the fountain with a yawn. "I didn't forget my place or anything. I just wanted to play the piano. My motivations were simple."

Nagito scowled. "The fact that you snuck into the building is bad enough, but the fact that you contaminated the music room's piano is even worse. Do you know how many of the ultimates here have musical talents?"

"Don't care enough to know," Kaede shrugged. "Have me expelled or suspended or whatever. We're done here." She turned on her heel and began walking toward the Reserve Course building. "Find someone else to bully or dominate or…whatever it is you're trying to do right now. Unlike you, I actually have classes to attend." 

The white-haired boy let out a loud sigh. "How disappointing… Are all Reserve Course students this dull? It's like you're the exact opposite of your sister. I guess it was a mistake on my part to fall for your trick."

Did he ever stop talking?

"Guess my performance was just that good."

With that, Kaede made her way inside of the Reserve Course building, finally away from Nagito, and the day progressed normally. 

And he showed up the next fucking day.

She had decided to eat her lunch somewhere else this time, and he still found her somehow. She couldn't know whether he'd been searching for her or not, but she wouldn't put it past him. 

"Go away, Nagito."

His smile didn't waver. Rather than leaving, he took a seat next to her. "Now, now. Trash like us should stick together, right? I mean, it's not like we would be wanted anywhere else. Mingling with people we know are better than us would just make us look foolish."

Kaede glanced at him, raising an eyebrow. "This is coming from the person who was determined to convince me that I was beneath him. That I was barely human and that we would never stand on the same level. If anything, according to your logic, we _ shouldn't _ stick together."

Had he moved closer to her?

"Don't be like that, _ Kaede__._ I stand by everything I said yesterday, of course, but to be honest… I pity you." With a low sigh, "Kaede Akamatsu, the talentless older sister destined to remain in her younger sister's shadow. She and her twin share the same passion for the piano, but her lackluster abilities could never compare to those of an ultimate. How tragic."

She fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Can it really be considered tragic if Kaede doesn't care?"

Nagito frowned. "You may not care, but I do. I care about you, Kaede. I want to give you hope where you don't have any. Doesn't that sound wonderful?"

"Why should I trust the word of someone whose opinion on me seems to change at the drop of a hat? You care about me?" The girl played with a lock of hair. "That's the worst lie I've heard today. You don’t care about me. I know it, you know it, it’s really obvious. You just want to make me care about you by making me _ think _ you care about me. None of the actual ultimates ‒ the ones with real talents ‒ will accept you, so you’re trying to settle for someone beneath you. Seems pretty pathetic, if you ask me."

She left, and he found her again the next day.

And the day after that.

Their meetings became consistent.

They didn’t talk about things that were too personal. She suspected that Nagito had started talking to her sister, though, because every time they were together, he seemed to have learned a new fact about her that she knew for sure wasn’t mentioned anywhere online. At first, most of their discussions consisted of insulting one another and/or themselves, with her being the one to leave early in an attempt to get away from the boy, only for him to somehow find her effortlessly the day after. Later on, they began being friendlier toward one another. Not _ friendly_, but it was progress.

She grew comfortable with that.

And then he kissed her.

It wasn't too intense, just a quick peck on the lips that interrupted her mid-sentence, but the dazed, loopy smile that graced his features once he pulled back made her believe it was easily the best thing he'd ever experienced.

He let out an awkward laugh. "Sorry, I've just...wanted to do that. To you. For a while." 

She could tell. 

It wasn’t as though she hadn’t noticed Nagito not-really-sneaking glances at her lips multiple times in the past. She just had never called him out on it before, because it was disgusting and she preferred not having to deal with that conversation. Because Nagito was disgusting and pathetic for latching on to her when he couldn’t find any _ actual _ friends. Because she was naive for letting him get close enough to worm his way into her heart and disgusting and pathetic for letting the person closest to her be someone who treated her like shit.

_ “Trash like us should stick together, right?” _

“Hey.”

“Hm?”

“Kiss me again.”

**Author's Note:**

> so...it seemed like this song fit these two perfectly? 
> 
> not really happy with how the ending turned out, but i hope you guys liked it!
> 
> also, yes, i named kaede's sister after ayano from kagerou project-


End file.
